Dorado Esmeralda y Negro Grisáceo
by Cronos21Zeus
Summary: Una pareja muy dispareja que funciona muy bien a pesar de todo. Esto es un conjunto de historias que giran alrededor de esta inusual pareja.
1. Dulce reunión

Very well, this is, to put it in some way, a way to practice in the area of romance and fill a small void left in my broken heart. A/N in the end

* * *

Las cosas que mejor salen, son las que no se planean y para ellos dos fue lo mejor.

Quien diría que todo comenzaría por una simple lata del café más dulce que había.

Un café que era parte de su rutina diaria. Algo que él compra sin falta durante su almuerzo y el final de actividades tanto regulares como extracurriculares, un café que cualquiera puede comprar pero que para ellos ya es una marca de su algo especial.

Todo sucedió durante un viernes cualquiera, un viernes donde le informaron que no tendría que ir a su club y se sintió aliviado, pero a la vez algo decaído, ya se había acostumbrado a ese club y sus integrantes. La persona encargada de infórmale que las actividades del club no se iban a realizar fue Yukinoshita, parece que iba a ir con Yuigahama hacia algún sitio, probablemente irían a su apartamento para una noche solo para ellas dos… eso sonó muy raro, pero no quita el hecho de que podría ser verdad ya que conociendo como es Yuigahama insistió para hacer una pijamada.

Saliendo del edificio principal se encontró con una maquina expendedora, pero para sus ojos podridos no era cualquier maquina expendedora, era una especial hecha solo para MAX COFFE, era como si fuera un regalo de los dioses. Introdujo la cantidad exacta para tres latas, una para el camino y otras dos para cuando llegue a casa. Parece que es su día de suerte.

Su ruta era sencilla, al salir del instituto pasaba por una esquina con un 7/Eleven en el cual estaba dicha máquina, luego pasaba cerca de un local de comida rápida y por último lugar de orientación, un parque que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacío y solo de vez en cuando había uno o dos niños con sus madres cuidándolos, y ya estaba en la zona residencial donde estaba su casa.

Disfrutar de su MAX COFFE junto con su música era una combinación perfecta para un clima un poco frio, pero no se quejaba de esa molesta brisa, al final resultaba agradable. Pasando por el local de comida rápida diviso una pareja un tanto conocida para el y para algunos más, no son otros mas que el vicepresidente y la secretaria del consejo estudiantil, no era raro verlos juntos, pero si en un local de comida rápida, posiblemente sea una señal y se encuentre con alguien más, lo cual le lleva a recordar algo más.

- _Hoy el ambiente en clases, después del almuerzo estaba bastante tenso_ – Sus sospechas y una de sus 108 habilidades resultaron ser bastante acertadas

Algo paso durante el almuerzo que provoco que toda su clase quedara en silencio, incluso Hiratsuka-sensei lo noto extraño, dándole una mirada a él como posible sospechoso, pero también noto que el estaba igual de sorprendido por el ambiente que desprendían todos y cada uno de los presentes que no era otro más que incomodidad, si, definitivamente algo grave paso, pero se siente algo más, alguien esta decaído, esta en la parte de atrás, pero no presta más atención ya que la clase esta a punto de empezar.

Volviendo al presente siguió su ruta a casa, no quería involucrarse en algo que arruinara su tarde libre, así que retomo su camino predestinado, su cama y su MAX COFEE. Pero hay algo extraño, algo que lo tiene incomodo y es el hecho de que quiere saber que paso durante el almuerzo, en ese momento estaba en la azotea, su segundo lugar favorito para comer y no ser molestado, y justamente cuando vuelve esta ese habiente completamente deprimente y horrible.

- _Supongo que no hará ningún mal si reviso en mi memoria quienes podrían ser los causantes_ – se dijo el mismo, algo que era inusual pero ese ambiente no era muy agradable y si podía meter su mano para que todo se resolviera y evitar esos ánimos que hasta a el lo afectaban estaba bien.

- _Muy bien, primero estaba Saki, por lo que recuerdo, ella parecía ajena a cualquier cosa, y al igual que yo se incomodo con el ambiente así que queda descartada_ –

Ya que Saki al igual que Hachiman, desaparece del aula para buscar un lugar más tranquilo.

- _Totsuka estaba igual que yo al llegar, no sabía que pasaba, él estaba en la cancha del club entrenando, así que está descartado como culpable, pero estaba también igual Yuigahama, hmm… supongo que entran en el mismo paquete de ''No sospechosos''_ -

Totsuka al ser el presidente del club de tenis esta ocupado tanto en la mañana, el almuerzo y después de la escuela, mientras que Yuigahama estaba claramente con Yukinoshita en la sala del club almorzando y hablando, eso hace a Yukinoshita una testigo material.

 _-Muy bien eliminando a esos dos… bueno tres, solo quedarían El señor perfecto, Tobe, los dos idiotas sin importancia, Ebina y Miura, Creo que veré que había con esos tres idiotas_ -

- _Bien, los tres idiotas antes de que yo saliera del salón estaban todavía haciendo sus payasadas y riendo como maniáticos sin ataduras, pero al momento de salir se callaron, supongo que Miura los detuvo de cualquier impulso de idiotez_ _ **[1]**_ _que les haya pasado por sus inexistentes cerebros, pude escuche que Miura dijo algo, pero no estoy completamente seguro de que era_ –

El triunvirato de tarados estaba haciendo lo de siempre, pero algo después de volver al salón era diferente, y era que estaban algo incomodos y nerviosos, y estaban mirando constantemente a hacia atrás y su derecha.

- _Pero atrás estaba Hayama y a la derecha estaba Ebina y Miura… entonces es algo que paso entre alguno de esos tres, pero, Ebina no puede ser ya que ella es…bueno ya entienden el punto, entonces tuvo que ser entre Miura y Hayama, algo que dejaría a todos incomodos… ¡Espera!-_ Detuvo su caminata al darse cuenta de la única posibilidad de tal ambiente y estado de ánimo de la clase después del almuerzo _\- No puede ser que sea eso, la única y ultima cosa que esperaba que pasaría…Una confesión_ -

Todas las piezas encajan en su lugar al momento de revelar la verdad, ya sea quien destruyo un cuaderno hasta el descubrir quién es el culpable de un asesinato, siempre había pistas que desvelaban la verdad tanto de quien lo había hecho y porque, pero en este caso solo tenia una sola sospechosa quien seria capaz de atreverse de hacer semejante atrevimiento.

- _Miura Yumiko, no puedo creer que hayas hecho tal atrevimiento, es digno de admirar pero declararte en medio de clases, y por su estado de animo supongo que la respuesta fue un NO rotundo, ahh… esto es un problema_ \- Sabia que Miura Yumiko era alguien de cuidado, no solo por su lengua filosa sino también por ser una mujer mas atrevida que las demás, llegando al punto de agredir a alguien que este molestando a uno de sus amigos, algo así como una mamá gallina o una madre gata… le queda mejor Madre Gata.

- _Ahora la clase estará con ese aire de incomodidad por culpa de…esos…dos_ \- Su voz interna disminuyo a medida que él también se detenía poco a poco, la razón era simple, ya había llegado al parque que estaba cerca de su zona de residencia, pero no había niños, en cambio había una persona, y justamente era alguien de la cual estaba dialogando internamente.

Sus cabellos rubios que bañados en esta luz parecían dorados, figura de una muñeca de porcelana que dejaba en envidia a muchas mujeres, y unos ojos con una ardiente mirada esmeralda que cautivaba a cualquier hombre, y aun con sus ojos rojos y maquillaje casi dañado, se veía igual de hermosa.

- _No quiero involucrarme, pero… si le pasa algo y descubren que yo fui el ultimo en verla creo, solo creo que me van a llegar cosas peores que lo de Sagami…-_

-Bueno, aquí vamos- Acercándose lentamente a la actual decaída mujer sentada justamente y por pura casualidad **(A/N: Mis casualidades son muy casuales juasjuasjuas)** en el centro del parque, Hachiman trato de no parecer sospechoso y para no hacerlo peor se sentó a su lado, pero parece que ella esta en otro mundo ya que ni reacciona al pequeño temblor del asiento cuando él se sentó.

-Bueno, mientras estoy aquí no le puede pasar nada ¿Verdad? Solo me quedare aquí hasta que reaccione y se disponga ir a casa, esta será mi buena acción del día, siendo el guardaespaldas no contratado de la Reina de Fuego ja ja-

No tenía prisa por irse a casa, ya que Komachi se quedaría en casa de una amiga para terminar un trabajo del consejo estudiantil y no llegaría hasta mañana en la tarde, por otro lado, sus padres siempre llegaban tarde y no le daban mucha importancia a lo que él hacia así que puede llegar a la hora que quiera, aunque justo ahora quiere llegar y proceder con una negociación con la almohada.

\- ''¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí, Hikio?'' - su voz era muy baja, pero él pudo escucharla claramente

\- ''El tiempo que haga falta hasta que vayas a casa''- él respondió sinceramente, no había necesidad de mentir en este momento, era una pérdida de energía

\- ''Parece que te volviste un acosador''-

\- ''La única cosa que quiero acosar es El Color de la Magia **[2]** '' **-**

\- ¿Un libro? Parece que renunciaste a las mujeres''-

-No, pero prefiero estar viendo algo que estoy completamente seguro que no me va a golpear o llamar a la policía al juzgarme por mi apariencia- esa oración compuesta parece que tuvo algún efecto ya que… ¿se estaba riendo?

\- Jajajajajaja eres un caso perdido- su voz parecía recuperar algo de fuerza

En ese momento su ojos captaron algo que quedaría grabado en su mente por mucho tiempo, su risa y su sonrisa, aun con su mirada apagada y ojos rojos, aun con su cabello alborotado pudo ver la sonrisa mas hermosa que hasta los momentos nadie le había dado, una sonrisa completamente sincera, una sonrisa que nadie le había dado nunca, en ese momento supo que al igual que él, ella en este momento necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar sin temor a que la dejen sola, un apoyo para no caer en la un abismo de soledad, algo que él ya había visto con sus podridos ojos.

-Supongo que sabes que sucedió hoy- Su pregunta estaba cargada varias emociones, pero la que más destacaba era vergüenza

-De hecho, no, pero más o menos pude suponer que fue lo que paso-

-Entonces ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -

-Claro, mientras no sea personal supongo que está bien-

\- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? –

-No creo que sea la persona más indicada para decírtelo-

-No, no eres la persona indicada…-

-Entonces para que…-

-Eres justamente la persona perfecta a quien preguntarle-

Decir que fue una sorpresa tal declaración es quedarse corto, esas palabras nunca las hubiera esperado de cualquiera y menos de la Reina de Fuego, Miura Yumiko.

Esas palabras demuestran que ella confía, aunque sea un poco en él, ella sabe de qué es capaz Hikigaya Hachiman.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – él pregunta, quiere saber la razón de el porque tales palabras, porque él sabe que, si las dice, será por alguna razón

-Se todo lo que tuviste que hacer para que ninguno de nosotros se sintiera incomodo entre nosotros, lo que tuviste que hacer para que el nombre de nadie estuviera manchado, se acerca de todos y cada uno de esos sacrificios que has hecho-

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? -

-Nadie, te he estado observando-

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Tu… me estabas viendo… a mí?'' _Ok eso es definitivamente es raro ¡quién eres y que hiciste con la Miura que conozco!-_

-Si, p-pero no te hagas ideas raras, quería saber el porqué de esa reputación del más odiado de Sobu, me dio curiosidad porque de un momento a otro pasaste de ser un solitario que nadie sabia quien era a que te odiaran prácticamente todos y algunos profesores también-

\- ¡Espera! Incluso los profesores… esto es malo-

-Ah! Pero no de mala forma, solo que no les gusto que resolvieras esos problemas de esa forma, dicen que se hubieran podido resolver de otra forma-

-Ja, suena a algo que diría Hiratsuka-sensei-

-Ella y más profesores piensan igual, que algunos de esos problemas no tenían ni siquiera importancia alguna, aunque creo que es por Hiratsuka-sensei que ellos saben todo sobre ti-

-Creo que es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso ahora- Su respuesta fue una sorpresa, ya que estaba cargada de odio y sonaba completamente abatida – Pero dejando eso de lado y el hecho de que nos estamos desviando del tema principal ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que no soy en mejor consejero –

-No creo que sea así, pienso y se que eres bueno en estos casos, además…no se que hacer ahora o con quien hablar –

-Esta bien pero primero dime que paso, se que hubo una confesión, pero no se los detalles, así que necesito que me ilustres'' Aunque no creo que sea bueno hacerla recordar algo así -

-Bueno… me confesé a Hayato como ya puedes saber…pero creo que no fue lo mas inteligente hacerlo en medio del salón de clases, y por mi estado actual su respuesta es más que obvia-

\- '' ¿Te dijo que simplemente no o invento una excusa? ''-

\- ''Me dijo que ya le gustaba alguien''-

- _Ufff eso fue un golpe bajo muy sucio Hayama, eres un sin corazón_ -

\- ''Pero ahora no sé qué hacer ni que decirle''-

\- ''Bueno creo que llego el momento de dar mi super discurso motivacional, y es bueno que sea para alguien que al menos me tiene algo de confianza''-

Durante todo el momento de la conversación, Hachiman estuvo preparando las palabras necesarias para la actual abatida y triste Reina de Fuego, y así ahorra tiempo valioso.

\- ''Primero que nada, quita esa cara de cachorro triste, me da pena ajena verte-

\- ''¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!''-

-Es exactamente eso mismo, no eres tú misma, la Miura Yumiko a la cual temo y admiro no se dejaría afectar por algo tan estúpido como una confesión, y no importa si fue a un gato o a Hayama, no dejes que te afecte, mantente recta, no te quiebre, y créeme cuando te digo que las arpías esperan verte mal para poder atacar así que defiende tu puesto como una de las chicas más hermosas de Sobu. En cuanto a la confesión, no le prestes mucha importancia, Hayama se pierde de una excelente novia''-

-…-

-…-

-…-

\- ''Oye, di al...''- Su exigencia se detuvo por una inexplicable reacción de la mujer que actualmente esta sentada a escasos centímetros de el

Sin darse cuenta Miura se acercó lo suficiente para poder escuchar mejor, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta de que tales palabras tendrían un efecto diferente. Una Miura completamente avergonzada y con su cara teñida en un rojo brillante lo miraban atentamente, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo crucial…

- _Espera un momento… ESO NO ERA LO QUE QUERIA DECIR_ -

Evitando la mirada el uno del otro, se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, pero no seria otra que la Reina de Fuego la cual hablaría primero, rompiendo la tensión que se había generado entre los dos.

\- ''Hikio ¿porque me tienes en tan alta estima? Casi nunca hablamos, las veces que lo hemos hecho es por las dos solicitudes a tu club y la advertencia que te di en el viaje a Kioto''-

\- ''Tu preocupación por tus amigos''-

\- ''¿Mi preocupación?'' -

\- ''Si, te preocupas por tus amigos a tal punto que harías cualquier cosa para protegerlos, esa es una cualidad que me gusta mucho''-

\- ''Ya veo, es bueno saberlo''-

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo allí sentados, y su lata de MAX COFEE también se había terminado hace un buen rato, sin vacilación abrió su bolso y antes de sacar una lata, prefirió sacar las dos.

\- ''Ten, Miura''- él dijo, ofreciéndole una lata de su café favorito

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿café?'' -

\- ''Bueno, tomando en cuenta cuanto tiempo llevas aquí supongo que tendrás sed, aunque creo que el café no es una buena opción''- Hachiman intento retirar la lata de su vista, pero para su sorpresa, ella la tomo antes de que lo hiciera

\- ''Siempre me ha dado curiosidad este café, siempre entras a clases con una lata-

\- ''Bueno, no sé si sea precisamente de tu agrado, es dulce''-

\- ''Hmm quien diría que te gustaran las cosas dulces, Hikio''-

\- ''La vida es muy amarga, y para remediarlo por lo menos el café tiene que ser dulce''-

\- ''Jajaja esa idea me agrada, me gusta el dulce, pero nunca he probado un café tan dulce''-

\- ''Bueno, creo que es un buen comienzo''-

\- ''Pienso que sí, Gracias''-

Al pronunciar sus palabras, Miura se dispuso a tomar un sorbo del café favorito del solitario mas grande de todos los tiempos. Al probarlo noto algo, y es que el café era realmente dulce pero no llegaba a ser empalagoso y estaba lo suficientemente tibio para ser agradable al tomarlo. Su vista fue de la lata a su acompañante que en este momento estaba disfrutando de la suya también, pero era extraño, el es conocido por ser desagradable y espeluznante, pero es más parecido a este café de lo que podrían imaginarse. Sus suicidios sociales parecen ser una forma de llamar la atención, pero en realidad busca hacer que todos se lleven bien a costa de su propia reputación, y eso es bastante dulce pero triste, también su presencia no es para nada desagradable, es completamente lo contrario, ella la encuentra completamente reconfortante y agradable al saber que él está allí para ayudarla en lo que pueda, al final, el es mas parecido a este café que a cualquier otra cosa.

\- ''Creo que es momento de que me vaya a casa, se está haciendo tarde''-

\- ''Te acompañare ¿Dónde vives?'' -

\- ''Solo tengo que seguir recto unas cuantas calles e ir a la izquierda en un desvió, no es necesario que me acompañes''-

\- ''Pero, vas prácticamente en la misma dirección que yo, solo que yo voy a la derecha''-

\- ''¿Vives tan cerca? ¿Por qué nunca te he visto?'' -

\- ''Bueno, parece que tú siempre sales más temprano de casa, y yo a veces voy en bicicleta, así que tomo rutas alternas''-

\- ''Creo que es mala suerte el no encontrarnos, pero ahora será diferente''-

\- ''¿Eh?''-

\- ''¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos el lunes en el cruce, a eso de las 7:00 AM? Por supuesto, si estás de acuerdo''- una alegre propuesta surgió de la nada, pero aun mas sorprendente fue la respuesta recibida

\- ''Claro, no veo razón para negarme''-

Una propuesta que vino de la nada fue aceptada sin protestas, él no ve esto como un problema, desde hace poco tiempo lleva preguntándose como será La Reina de Fuego, La Abeja Reina, Miura Yumiko sin su carácter ardiente y mortal. Para ella también, su propuesta no fue dicha al azar, ella quería saber mas sobre el lobo solitario, ojos espeluznantes, Hikigaya Hachiman, quitando esa tapadera de amargura y fastidio.

Poniendo rumbo a su destino, caminaron en un silencio que resultaba bastante agradable, caminando a escasos centímetros entre ellos y su mirada fija al frente, aunque ocasionalmente miraba para ver si su acompañante todavía seguía a su lado y no tardaron en llegar a su punto de separación.

\- ''Bueno, aquí no separamos''- dijo con su voz algo apagada, por ahora no quería quedarse sola

\- ''Supongo, nos vemos el lunes''- dándose vuelta, estaba a punto de irse cuando ella agarro su brazo

\- ''¿Puedo pedir un último favor?'' - Una voz casi suplicante escapa de sus labios, pero se mantiene lo suficientemente firme para no parecer otra cosa

\- ''Ahh…está bien ¿Qué necesitas?'' –

\- ''De hecho, son 3 favores, pero uno es para ahora mismo…Dame tu teléfono''-

\- ''¿Ah? ¿Mi teléfono? ¿Para qué?'' -

\- ''¡Solo dámelo!'' – Haciendo caso a la orden de la rubia casi sexy delante de él le entrego el su teléfono, tomándose solo 1 minuto y después devolviéndoselo

\- ''Entonces ¿cuáles son los otros dos favores restantes?'' -

\- ''El segundo es que quiero otro café de ese en el almuerzo del lunes y el tercero es… un secreto''-

\- ''Bueno, el MAX COFFE no es problema, pero, porque el ultimo es secreto''-

\- ''Te lo diré cuando vea que es el momento adecuado, pero créeme, te beneficiaras bastante de este, sacaras algo bastante bueno''-

\- _¡Que miedo! ¡mucho miedo! Espero que sea bueno o tendré que usar un Max Repelente_ **[3]** ''-

\- ''Bueno, nos vemos entonces''-

\- ''Claro, Hasta el lunes, Hikio''-

Ambos partieron rumbo a sus casas, pensando en este pequeño encuentro, que siendo sinceros fue extrañamente agradable. Hikigaya no pensaba que esto desembocaría en esta reunión tan particular, nunca pensó que estaría tanto tiempo con ella, ni siquiera que estaría junto a ella hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero así sucedió, y a juzgar por su interacción algo le decía que esto pasaría mas veces, pero no le desagrada para nada la idea.

Pero para Miura, esto fue un regalo enviado por los dioses. Su confesión fue un desastre, pero no fue todo malo, pudo hablar con él, quería hablar con él, porque al final de todo, su confesión fue para resolver sus dudas, dudas que estaban llegando a un punto donde necesitaban ser resueltas.

Dudas que, si hubieran seguido, le habrían dado mas de una desgarradora puñalada en todo el pecho.

Pero fueron resueltas, paso de un mal rechazo a una reconfortante charla, de brillante y fantasioso a real y verdadero.

Una confesión para salir de dudas y una charla para comprobar si es cierto.

Cambio a un Golden Retriever por un Lobo, la extravagancia por la sencillez, pura admiración por el amor

Y no se arrepiente de nada

Él es igual a ese dulce café

Y ella ya está convirtiéndolo en su bebida favorita.

* * *

[1] Los Padrinos Magicos - Los origenes oscuros de Denzel Crocker.

[2] Libro de la saga de mundo disco escrita por Terry Pratchett.

[3] Pokemon - Todas las versiones.

A/N: This story was written in spanish, but if the people want i can publish 2 version, in englis and spanish.

This couple has a HUGE potential, the little interaction between them makes a couple to experiment in many ways, I have read each and every one of the fics that there are of these two, and of course there are good and bad, among them, for my stand out ''Match not found'' ''Alternatively, a new flag is rise'' 'illusion and changes'' ''Existe un lugar en kioto'' ''DDSC-Un verdadero final'' ''Scars hold secrets'' ''The pitiful past of hikigaya hachiman'' for taking a point in the series or continuing from another totally different point, in the case of '' Alternatively ''using the few memories of childhood to introduce a past that distorts the present and it gives a very good turn to history and for Match not found is the interaction between them, taking it naturally and without forcing it at all, also the touch of not being something completely linear but counting fragments of its relationship to the over a period of time. I am not an excellent writer, but I defend myself, this is to add my bit to this group. My story of '' Chiba Corps '' is paused because unfortunately my laptop, where I had the chapters, was burned and has no arrangement, so while I get back the files from my hard drive, I will write this story. I write this A/N in English because I have to dust and practice my English, the story is in Spanish but this week I'm going to English.


	2. Vide D'or

**A/N al final del capitulo...(°U°)**

 **PD: Aqui esta la pinshi actualizacion, AaronVS3 :v**

* * *

El cambio de las cosas es algo que es a la vez algo bueno y malo, por el hecho de dejar algo que te gusta o te da una sensación de confort por algo nuevo o mejor.

Pero ese mismo miedo de perder algo es lo malo, en el caso de una amistad es dar el siguiente paso al darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por esa persona, pero no querer decirle nada por temor a que no lo vuelvas a ver o su forma de hablar y mirarte cambie totalmente.

Para estos casos se usa el termino de _Status Quo,_ que no es más que el estado de las cosas en un determinado momento que perduran por mucho tiempo. Poniendo un caso sería el de un grupo de amigos que solo hablan por mensaje por temor a verse y no agradarse estando cara a cara, o el de seguir en el mismo puesto de trabajo por mera comodidad en todos los ámbitos.

Esto es algo bueno como algo malo, en el caso de la juventud, es el hecho de dar un siguiente paso en el grupo de amigos, si dos de ellos se gustan es inevitable que alguno de ellos quiera algo, pero por miedo a romper esa comodidad que tienen no dicen ni hacen nada. Esto lleva a arrepentimientos que pronto estarán atormentando a esa persona.

En el caso que tenemos ahora no es que haya un Status Quo, el hecho es que pareciera que nunca se hubiera visto afectado, es como si la confesión del viernes nunca hubiera sucedido, todos actúan como si fuera algo que nunca hubieran visto.

La razón de que esto pasara es bastante simple y tienen un nombre, Hayama Hayato, el príncipe de Sobu.

Usando sus mentiras y su cara bonita pudo apaciguar a las bestias insaciables que son los estudiantes de preparatoria y sus compañeros de clase con unas simples palabras.

¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hizo?

Como dije, fueron simples palabras, aunque recuerda, la pluma es mas fuerte que la espada, pero cuando la pluma no funciona se recurren al plomo y pólvora.

Unas simples palabras pueden producir una cantidad casi ilimitada de situaciones si se usan en el momento y lugar adecuados.

Y esto no paso desapercibido para el solitario número 1, que sintió la necesidad de preguntar que paso, pero se limito a observar a la rubia que se encontraba actualmente en su teléfono.

No hizo falta que el preguntara ya que ella le envió un mensaje explicándole todo durante la clase de biología de la primera hora porque él había llegado tarde.

Al parecer logro persuadir y apaciguar la marea al decir que era una simple broma de Miura y que ella no pensaba que iba a volverse algo tan serio.

Al enterarse de tal mentira quiso lanzarse contra Hayama y colgarlo de la ventana solo para que dijera la verdad, pero Miura sabia que intenciones tenia y solo le envió un mensaje…

'' _Las mentiras tarde o temprano afectan al mentiroso_ ''

Tales palabras calmaron la posible escena que se podría desarrollar durante la clase y posible expulsión del agresor.

Miura no odia a Hayama, solo sabe que su cara bonita y sonrisa perfecta no son más que una pared que se ha levantado para mantener a todos a su alrededor cómodos y que sea más fácil manipularlos.

No es odio, solo está decepcionada de él.

Ella sabe sobre todos los asuntos en los que el no intervino dejándole la carga a la persona ''perfecta'' para que recibiera toda la repercusión de las acciones tomadas.

El chivo expiatorio establecido.

Pero por los momentos, todo está en calma y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediar esta situación, aunque por el momento es mejor no hacer nada.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora del almuerzo, la campana sonó anunciando el fin de una clase e iniciando el descanso.

- _Supongo que iré a la azotea, algo me dice que mi otro lugar para comer no estará disponible_ -

- _Oh! Es verdad, Miura quería una lata de MAX COFFEE, pero… ¿cómo se la voy a entregar con su grupo junto a ella? … ¿Eh?_ -

Solo por mera curiosidad, Hachiman mira hacia atrás para confirmar la situación y ver si puede acercar sin provocar mas rumores estúpidos… pero solo se encontró con Miura, justo a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- ''Hikio, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?'' –

-…-

-…-

\- _¿EH?_ -

\- ''Necesito tu ayuda en un pequeño problema ¿Me podrías aconsejar? Ya que eres muy bueno dando consejos''-

- _Ok, se está volviendo una costumbre que ella me atrape con la guardia baja últimamente, así que es mejor que detengamos esta racha de ''Sorprende a Hikigaya Hachiman''_ –

\- ''Claro, ¿Qué problema es?'' –

La habitación esta completamente en silencio, todos los pares de ojos presentes en la sala están sobre ellos dos. Nadie puede estar seguro de si lo que esta viendo es real o están alucinando, nadie se esperaba que la Reina de Fuego (Aunque ellos no saben que tiene ese apodo) hablaría tranquilamente con La Persona más Odiada de Sobu, y aun menos que le pidiera ayuda. Incluso la camarilla mas popular a la cual ella pertenece esta en una especie de semi-Shock por lo extraña de la situación.

\- ''Bueno, es un tanto delicado ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar?'' -

\- _¡¿EHHHHHH?! ¡NO DIGAS COSAS QUE SE PUEDAN MAL ENTENDER MIURA!-_

\- ''Ah! Claro, pero tu lideras el camino''- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, listo para salir corriendo si fuera necesario

\- ''Enterado Capitán, vamos entonces'' - Ella Respondió haciendo un típico saludo militar y saliendo del aula seguido de Hachiman

Solo había un pensamiento en conjunto de todos los que vieron a esta inusual pareja…

 _ **¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?**_

Por petición de Miura, ella y Hachiman estaban actualmente caminando por los pasillos para salir del edificio principal para poder encontrar un lugar para poder hablar sobre el asunto en el cual ella pidió su ayuda.

Pero no es mas que una mentira blanca, porque el no se puede resistir en ayudar a alguien.

Solo quería estar un rato con Hachiman, mas ahora después de esa pequeña escena en la que se vio envuelta por su propia culpa.

\- ''Bien, está claro que no necesitas ayuda en nada, así que dime cual fue la razón para hacerme salir de clases, aunque de todas formas lo iba a hacer de todos modos''-

\- ''Solo quería hablar, tomando en cuenta que lo mas probable que cuando dijera que iba a algún lado, Hina o Yui hubieran querido saber, así que era mejor ir con una pequeña mentira para poder salir de ese posible asunto''-

\- ''Pero sabes que te preguntaran de todas formas, y será mas intenso porque hablaste conmigo o, mejor dicho, me pediste ayuda''-

\- ''Vale la pena, Hikio, además apuesto a que también estabas pensando como hablar conmigo también''-

\- _¿Acaso eres un Esper?_ –

\- ''Bueno, soy un hombre de palabra, así que, si te daba la lata de MAX COFFEE enfrente de ellos, se dispararían rumores y chismes, unos mas locos que el anterior''-

\- ''Tienes un buen punto, pero los rumores no duran mucho, al tiempo desaparecen''-

\- ''Pero en mi caso, soy la persona que todos odian por hacer llorar a una chica, así que lo más probable es que alguien siga avivando esos rumores con tal de verme caer''-

\- ''¿Te refieres al incidente de Sagami?'' –

\- ''Correcto, esa es la necesidad de una persona que tiene la oportunidad de ver caer a alguien y regodearse de ello, así son los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria, incluso los niños de primaria entran en ese campo''-

\- ''Que pesimista, pero tienes razón, ese tipo de mentalidad es normal en estos lugares''-

Continuaron su camino hasta que salieron del edificio principal, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la escuela.

Pero durante su recorrido no fueron dejados de lado, ya que cualquier persona que los veía no sabían que decir sobre ellos, era inusual, unos susurros aquí y allá, también unas miradas de sorpresa de otros más.

- _Esto es incómodo_ \- Él se quejó internamente, ya que estaban llamando demasiado la atención

\- ''Ah! ¡Es verdad, vamos por el café!'' -

\- ''Se me había olvidado, en la parte de atrás de la escuela hay una máquina, siempre tiene, vamos allá''-

Hachiman se preguntaba que tanta urgencia tenia ella para hablar con él, nunca habían interactuado antes, y las pocas veces que lo hicieron fueron simples peticiones al Club de Servicio, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada que ocurrió el incidente. Si de verdad quiere hablar con él, entonces sería bueno llevarla a _ese_ lugar para hablar, no haría nada malo, ¿Verdad?

\- ''Oye, Miura''- se detuvo llamando su atención

-Vaya forma de llamar a una dama, Hikio-

\- ''Oh! Perdón, lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?'' -

\- ''Bueno si, la verdad es que me gusto hablar contigo la otra vez, así que pensé que no habría nada de malo en volver a intentarlo''-

- _Entonces eso es todo ¿eh?, bueno, entonces creo que la llevare a ese lugar_ -

\- ''Miura, que te parece si dejamos este café de lado y te invito otro que estoy completamente seguro que te va a gustar''-

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?'' –

\- ''Si quiere hablar, lo mejor seria hacerlo en un lugar donde no haya tantos oyentes, me gusta charlar con la persona que me lo proponga sin ningún intermediario o entrometido''-

\- ''Que mal mentiroso, te sientes incomodo porque todos nos están mirando'' –

\- _Ugh, atrapado_ -

\- ''Bueno ¿A dónde iremos?'' – ella respondió su pregunta con otra pregunta. Esto lo dejo un poco sorprendido ya que no pensaba que aceptaría tan rápido…y tan fácil

\- _Eso fue ridículamente fácil_ -

\- ''B-bueno, es un lugar que muy poca gente no sabe, será después del último periodo de clases''-

\- ''Sabes que eso se escuchó muy extraño''- Una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su cara, casi como si disfrutara de loa situación

\- ''Por favor no le des una connotativa sexual a lo que digo cuando hay personas escuchando''-

\- ''Entonces lo puedo hacer cuando estemos solos''-

\- ''Hey! Detente allí''-

\- ''No, solo se acepta una condición por situación''-

\- ''Eso es trampa''-

\- ''Claro que no, a eso se le llama estrategia''-

Durante toda su conversación restante fueron vistos por todo el cuerpo estudiantil mientras se dirigían a quien sabe dónde ya que al acordar el cambio propuesto por Hachiman siguieron caminando sin ningún rumbo, incluso profesores que sabía sobre la personalidad de ambos, encontrando a este dúo bastante extraño. Ver a una de las chicas que todos los chicos consideran de la más hermosa de toda la preparatoria con el mas odiado no era algo que se viera todos los días, y era aún más extraño por el hecho de que ella estaba riendo y sonriendo por su conversación sin signos que revelaran que ella estaba aburrida o molesta.

Y al volver al salón de clases fueron recibidos por una ola de ojos que se movieron de una forma un tanto aterradora y sobrehumana hacia ellos, el silencio reinaba durante todo el tiempo y la curiosidad flotaba en el aire.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era extraño, pero parecía que a los dos no les importaba, parecían que estaban en su propio mundo por los momentos.

El restante de la clase fue ''pacifica'' de alguna manera, solo un montón de ojos curiosos por aquí y por allá, y los rumores no se hicieron esperar.

Pero a ellos no les importaba, actualmente estaban recogiendo sus cosas para emprender su viaje a su destino programado.

Este lugar es por decirlo en palabras simples, un santuario para el solitario, un lugar que encontró en uno de sus muchos viajes sin rumbo por la ciudad.

Hachiman ya estaba escuchando los rumores, y por su experiencia con ellos, estos completamente ridículos y sin base sólida.

Están completamente infundados en una simple interacción de que acaba de pasar hace prácticamente 4 horas. Rumores como que es extorción, amenaza de muerte, hipnosis hasta decir que le lavo el cerebro. Simplemente era gracioso ver como simples mentes hormonales adolescentes intentaban dar sentido a algo que se puede explicar con 2 simples palabras.

Sin prestarle más atención, siguió con su camino a la puerta de la escuela, ya que acordaron que quedarían allí antes de irse al lugar, aunque se sugirió un lugar menos llamativo en donde encontrarse, porque el sabe que mas de un curioso quiere saber más de lo que debería.

\- ''Es mejor que nos apresuremos''-

\- ''¿Cuál es la prisa?'' -

\- ''El hecho de que se nos está acabando el tiempo''-

\- ''Por cierto ¿a dónde vamos? Sabiendo como eres tú…''-

\- ''No te voy a llevar a ningún raro''-

\- ''¡No me refería a eso!, iba a decir que me llevarías a un lugar super pacifico-

\- ''oh! Perdón, es la costumbre de los insultos de Yukinoshita, las afirmaciones de Yuigahama e iroha, simplemente se me salió sin pensar-

\- ''No sé porque, pero presiento que Hiratsuka-sensei te puso allí solo para destrozar la poca cordura que te queda-

\- ''Esa fue una forma bastante sutil de decirme loco-

\- ''Jajajajajaja y no me falta razón-

\- _Esta mujer…-_

Su caminata y charla se alargó por bastante tiempo, se podría decir que fueron casi en piloto automático mientras hablaban. Hachiman guiaba mientras Miura lo seguía bastante de cerca.

El lugar de destino, estaba mas o menos hacia su zona habitual de caminata, la única diferencia es que había que desviarse en sentido casi contrario, estaba mas o menos escondido, pero valía la pena.

El lugar del que hablo es…

\- ''¿Una cafetería? ¿Vide d'or?'' –

\- ''Si, un café, pero no es cualquier café''-

Y no se equivocaba, esta cafetería, aunque lleva algo tiempo desde que fue inaugurada, fue una pequeña noticia, no atraerá a miles de clientes, pero por lo que si se destacaba era por su aroma a café que impregnaba cada centímetro del establecimiento sin ser realmente molesto al olfato, los muebles y la luz daban una calidez reconfortante, tanto en el primer como en el segundo piso. Este local mantenía una clientela bastante estable, ni muy abarrotado ni tampoco tan abandonado. Una de las razones es que es el mismísimo dueño es el que prepara cada taza de café que se pide, a cada una le pone bástate atención para que sea perfecta para el cliente. Y la otra razón, pero no menos importante era su gran ventanal de cristal, que da justamente al horizonte de la ciudad. Esta ventana llega hasta la mitad del local y luego comienza otro en la segunda planta, dividido por una viga de hormigón.

\- ''Entremos''-

\- ''C-claro, vamos'-

Al entrar Miura queda satisfecha con lo que vio del lugar, el cual daba una sensación hogareña pero también sofisticada que te dejaría mas de una buena impresión y marcaria a un cliente regular del establecimiento.

\- ''Buenas tarde, Bienvenidos ¡Oh! Es bueno volver a verte por aquí, Hikigaya-kun''-

\- ''Buenas tarde, Hoshi-san, esta vez tendré una mesa para dos, en el segundo piso cerca del ventanal como siempre''-

\- ''Hmm! Interesante, es la primera vez que traes a alguien, Hikigaya-Kun, debe ser algo especial''-

\- _¿La primera persona que Hikio trae?_ -

\- ''No es nada, solo necesitábamos un lugar para hablar sin tantos entrometidos, y el mejor lugar para hacerlo que vuestro local''-

\- ''Como siempre, buenas críticas de nuestro mejor cliente''-

\- ''Entonces, síganme por aquí'' –

Hoshi-san los guio al según piso y los acomodo en una de las mejores sillas del local y durante todo esto Miura se estaba preguntado varias cosas, que serian mejor hacerlas directamente que quedarse sentada esperando, porque ella sabe que nada bueno sale de esperar a que todo se resuelva por sí solo.

\- ''¿Que les gustaría ordenar? ¿Lo de siempre Hikigaya-kun?'' -

\- ''Esta vez creo que optare por **café de oro** ''-

\- ''En ese caso permítanme unos minutos mientras hablo con el dueño''- Hoshi-san los dejo a los dos en la mesa mientras preparaba el especial del local

\- ''Hikio, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?'' -

\- ''Bueno, vinimos a hablar así que claro, adelante''-

\- ''Esta bien, la primera es, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viniendo a este local?'' -

\- ''Vengo aquí cada martes y jueves, sin alta alguna desde que se inauguró, y me quedo aquí por horas, este lugar es lo más cercano a un santuario que tengo''-

\- ''Pero si vienes sin falta, ¿qué pasa con el club de servicio?'' -

\- ''Esos días me retiro mas temprano, aunque nunca falta que Yuigahama pregunte a donde voy, incluso llego al extremo que me estaba siguiendo, claro está que la perdí, no iba a dejar que me molestara en mi santuario sagrado''-

\- ''Eso fue cruel, pero algo justo, Yui a veces es muy entrometida, aunque es parte de su encanto''-

\- ''Su encanto de cabeza hueca''-

\- ''Lo dice el hombre con ojos de pez muerto''-

\- ''Touché''-

\- ''Ok, la segunda pregunta es, ¿Cuánta confianza hay entre Hoshi-san y tú?'' -

\- ''La confianza se muestra con actos no con palabras, entre ella y yo solo hay respeto, aunque es raro de decir, pero es algo así, ella me ha tratado bien dentro y fuera del local al igual que el dueño''-

\- ''¡Espera! ¿Conoces al dueño?' -

\- ''Claro, una vez me quede hasta tan tarde que fui el ultimo en irme, y como hubo una pequeña reunión de adolescentes hormonales con complejo de estrella de rock, dejaron este lugar hecho un desastre, así que ayude a Hoshi-san y al dueño, Fudo-san a ordenar y limpiar el desastre''-

\- ''Y todavía estoy agradecido por eso Hachiman''- una voz un tanto profunda se escuchó a su costado, ganándose un pequeño espasmo de sorpresa de los dos ocupantes de la mesa

\- ''Oh, Buenas tardes, Fudo-san, es bueno verlo tan misterioso y callado como siempre''-

\- ''Jajajajajaja es bueno ver que sigues igual de observador, Hachiman''-

\- ''Entonces, ¿quién es tu acompañante hoy, Hachiman? es raro ver que traes a alguien y, sobre todo, es la primera vez que lo haces, aun recuerdo que dijiste que a no ser que sea un caso especial traerías a un amigo''-

\- ''B-bueno, queríamos un poco mas de privacidad, en la escuela hay muchos entrometidos y no quiero que las cosas vayan a peor''- respondió Hachiman con evidente vergüenza por revelar tal información privada

\- ''Ya veo, los jóvenes y sus comedias románticas jajajajajaja''-

\- ''Bien, ¿Me permitiría saber tu nombre, señorita?'' -

\- ''C-claro, Miura Yumiko, estoy en la misma clase que Hikio, somo algo así como… ¿amigos?'' -

\- ''Hmm, ya veo, bueno, creo que por ahora me retirare, ya tengo lo que me hace falta para su pedido, Hoshi se los traer enseguida''- Fudo-san se retiro de la mesa, ahora dejando con mas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas

\- ''Adelante, eres libre de preguntarme lo que sea que te haya dejado pensando Fudo-san''-

\- ''C-como supiste que tengo preguntas?'' -

\- ''Porque siempre es lo mismo con Fudo-san, el deja más preguntas que respuestas''-

\- ''Bien, entonces dime que es este **Café de Oro** del que hablaste''-

\- ''Este local es especial por 3 cosas, su ambiente agradable para el cliente, su hermosa vista y su café, pero en el caso de este último, Fudo-san se ha labrado una reputación bastante merecida. Él es por decirlo de manera simple, un evocador de emociones, una persona que es capaz de hacer florecer emociones reprimidas con su profesión. En el caso de Fudo-san, su café es especial, el solo hace un simple chequeo a la persona sabiendo su nombre y ya sabe que lo esta agobiando, y usando diferentes métodos con su café provoca un estallido emocional en el cliente dejándolo completamente satisfecho y completamente reconfortado. Lo mismo pasa con el barman, el es experto en el lenguaje corporal y las emociones humanas, y en esta categoría también entran los floresteros. Dependiendo de la profesión, la persona que lo ejerce, si ama su trabajo sabrá como hacer que la persona que necesita de sus servicios este completamente felices''-

\- ''Ehhhhh! Eso es increíble, no sabía que había gente así, y parece que sabes bastante el tema''-

\- ''Fudo-san dejo una increíble impresión la primera vez que vine, por simple curiosidad pedí el Café de Oro, y fue una gratificante sorpresa, el único problema fue la emoción evocada''-

\- ''¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo malo?'' -

\- ''No diría malo, pero fue algo incomodo lo que provoco''-

\- ''No será que…''-

\- ''Detén en este momento esa connotativa sexual''-

\- ''¡Bien! Pero ahora quiero saber''-

\- ''Sera para la próxima vez, por ahora…''- dijo el, antes de mirar a su lado, observando que se acercaba Hoshi-san con su pedido

\- ''Disculpen el retraso, este pedido es especial así que me quería asegurar de que fuera de su agrado''-

\- ''¿Especial?'' – pregunto confundida Miura

\- ''Si, cuando un cliente nuevo llega y pide el **Café de Oro** , se le da el especial, en este caso el especial de hoy es una porción de Pie de Limón, Disfrútenlo''-

\- ''Esto es bastante extraño''- dijo ella con un ligero tono de preocupacion

\- ''Lo creas o no, te vendrá bien después que pruebes el café, entonces ya que yo ya lo hice y se lo que viene, creo que es correcto que lo pruebes primero''-

\- ''El hecho de que lo digas así me da algo de miedo''-

\- ''Pues a mí me da curiosidad saber que reacción tendrá este café contigo, lo mío fue…un tanto peculiar''-

\- ''¡NO ME ASUSTES!''- grito una asustada Miura por la declaración de Hachiman

\- ''Esta bien, Esta bien, tranquilízate, no es nada malo, solo que el efecto es bastante especial''-

\- ''Que tanto''-

\- ''Es mejor que lo pruebes, así sabrás mejor de que hablo''-

\- ''Es que con todo lo que me has dicho, no sé si quiera saberlo''-

\- ''Ok, como te dije, Fudo-san es un evocador de emociones, así que lo que hará ese café es dejar salir tus emociones reprimidas''-

\- ''Es que… no lo sé''-

\- ''Muy bien, hagamos algo, tu bebe del café y luego lo hago yo''- propuso el para que ella no estuviera tan paranoica

\- ''De acuerdo, entonces, aquí voy''-

Levantando su taza y acercándola lentamente a sus labios, Miura se planteaba varias preguntas _, ¿Qué emoción saldrá? ¿Cómo debería sentirse con esta situación? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hikio cuando la vea? ¿Debería estar siquiera haciendo esto?_ Lentamente el borde de la taza hizo contacto con sus labios rosados, y con un poco de esfuerzo prueba el café… no pensaba que fuera a saber tan bien.

El aroma y el sabor del café se podía notar que eran especiales, un aroma que relaja la mente y un sabor que relaja el cuerpo, una mezcla más que maravillosa.

Pero fue en ese momento que sintió algo.

Abriendo sus ojos que estaban al momento de probarlo, pudo sentirlo, se sentía mucho más aliviada, más ligera.

Mientras intentaba registrar esa sensación, sus ojos viajaron por la mesa hasta donde estaba su acompañante. Sus miradas se encontraron solo para ver una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Hachiman.

\- ''¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?'' -

\- ''N-no claro que no, es s-solo que, esto es una completa sorpresa, no pensé que tendrías tantas emociones reprimidas''-

\- ''¿A qué te refieres? ¡Eh!'' - ella le pregunto, pero fue en ese momento que sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, y ella sabia que era esta sensación tan familiar

\- ''Mírate''- él le extendió su teléfono con la pantalla apagada, solo para que ella se diera cuenta de que no era solo unas pocas lagrimas

Su cara era una completa muestra de lo que es ser humano.

Sus ojos esmeraldas completamente húmedos por las lágrimas que afloraban de ellos, demostrando su tristeza.

Sus labios rosados y sus cejas doradas, curvados hacia abajo y frunciendo el ceño, demostrado su ira.

Sus mejillas blancas que adquirieron una tonalidad carmesí, demostrando su vergüenza.

Y aunque solo ella supiera que algo mas pasaba, no quita el hecho de que no lo sienta.

Su corazón latiendo lo más rápido que pudo, casi sintiendo que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, demostrando sus nervios.

Lagrimas para la tristeza del amor no correspondido

Un ceño fruncido por la ira de no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo antes.

Mejillas carmesíes por dar una escena un tanto vergonzosa delante de alguien especial.

Un corazón que latía rápidamente por la presencia de esa persona especial.

Una sinfonía de emociones que dejaban casi al descubierto todo sobre ella, lo que reprimía por vergüenza, y lo que escondía pero que ella deseaba más de lo que incluso ella misma creía.

\- ''Jejeje quien lo diría, eres una cajita de sorpresa Miura Yumiko''-

\- ''¡Eh! De que hab…''-

Esto era una sorpresa tras otra, y ella no sabía que pensar en este momento.

Queriendo defenderse o saber cuáles eran sus motivos para decir tal cosa, se topo con algo que mas que raro, era prácticamente una leyenda.

Enfrentándose a su compañero, levanto la vista, solo para ser recibida por una sonrisa.

Pero no era una de esa espeluznantes que ella ocasionalmente veía en clases, esta era completamente diferente. Sus ojos no se veían tan podridos, su rostro no fruncía el ceño, su mejilla reposaba en su mano derecha, y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa que simplemente aceleraba aún más su ya agitado corazón.

Era la primera vez que ella lo veía sonreír. Era la primera vez que ella veía a Hikigaya Hachiman, el príncipe de los solitarios, el monstruo sin corazón, sonreírle de una manera afectuosa y cálida.

Miura sentía que sus ojos dejaban de lagrimar, que sus labios y cejas se relajaban, su cara se calentaba aún más, y que su corazón seguía acelerado y estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

Ella solo podía verlo sonreírle como si fuera lo mas normal entre ellos, y tampoco pudo evitar ver la luz del atardecer que bañaba su mesa, la cual entraba desde el ventanal y dejaba un hermoso ambiente perfecto para los dos.

Como si fuera una respuesta, ella le devolvió la sonrisa…

\- ''Deberías sonreír más, Hikio, te ves apuesto cuando lo haces''- ella devolvió el gesto, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y evitando el contacto visual

\- ''N-no digas cosas así de la nada''- refuto el apartado su mirada por la vergüenza

\- ''Gracias, Hikio''-

\- ''Yo no hice nada, Fudo-san es el que lo hizo''-

\- ''Si, pero tú me trajiste aquí, a un lugar que llamas santuario, un lugar al que no traes a nadie, pero hoy me has traído a mí, y considerando lo que dijeron Hoshi-san y Fudo-san, tiene que ser especial para que lo hubieras hecho, así que, enserio muchas gracias, Hikio''-

\- ''O-ok, de nada''-

\- ''Entonces ¿quieres seguir hablando, Hikio?'' -

\- ''No veo que haya algún problema, Miura''-

Su interacción continua por un buen periodo de tiempo, tanto que fueron los últimos en irse del local.

Mientras caminaban hacia sus casas, Miura no dejaba de dar miradas fugaces a su actual guardaespaldas, el cual se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa debido a que ya era muy tarde, y que sus casas no estaban tan lejos pero aun así era peligroso.

Su caminata era lenta, pareciera que ambos no querían que esto se terminara, querían alargarlo un poco más, pero todo lo bueno llega a su final, solo para que venga algo mucho mejor.

Deteniéndose delante de su casa, Miura se dispuso a entrar, aunque quería probar algo mas antes de que el se vaya. Se detuvo cuando la llave de su casa estaba dentro de la cerradura, dándose la vuelta y dando unos pasos para verlo cara a cara

\- ''Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Hikio, fue una experiencia un tanto extraña, pero fue divertido''-

\- ''Debo admitir que no es algo que haga a menudo, pero si fue bastante divertido''-

\- ''Ya que cumpliste dos de mis deseos egoístas ¿podrías hacer lo mismo con el tercero?'' -

\- ''Igual que la otra vez, si esta en mi alcance para hacerlo, lo hare ¿Qué necesitas?'' -

\- ''Solo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, pero no es ahora, quiero que estés listo cuando sienta que estoy completamente segura de querer hacerla''-

\- ''¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?'' -

\- ''Solo un mes, eso es todo el tiempo que necesito''-

\- ''Entonces está bien, ya va siendo hora de que entres, ya se está haciendo tarde, yo también tengo que irme''-

\- ''Claro, solo una cosa más, como agradecimiento por lo de hoy''-

\- ''Te dije que no hace falt…''-

Su protesta fue completamente destrozada por una simple acción.

Un beso en la mejilla, no, un beso en la mitad de los labios, algo que pensarías que es por accidente, pero viéndolo bien, fue hecho a propósito.

\- ''¡Nos vemos mañana, Hikio!''- dijo Miura corriendo al interior de su casa cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pudo

-…-

No sabia que pensar o decir, estaba actualmente en shock. Esta sin mover un musculo mirado a la nada.

No lo vio venir, eso era correcto, pero no esta disgustado, de hecho, él está. ¿feliz?

Él sabía que ella era atrevida cuando se lo proponía, y eso era uno de sus encantos.

Saliendo de su shock, emprendió rumbo a su casa y no tardo en llegar, siendo recibido por su hermana que estaba viendo TV en la sala de estar. Al oírlo llegar las preguntas no dejaron de salir de ella, pero el estando en sus 5 sentidos pudo despejar todas ellas, aunque sabia que Komachi no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber la verdad. Su hermana se fue primero que el a su propia habitación, dejándolo a el solo en la sala.

Después de un rato de pensar en toda esta situación, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a dormir, pero poco sabia el que, al mismo tiempo, la rubia causante de sus pensamientos, hacia lo mismo.

Una sonrisa dibujada en ambas caras, dejaba en claro que iban a dormir muy bien esta noche.

* * *

 **Muy bien, como dije hay una explicacion para mi ''desaparicion'' por un mes. Resulta que cuando subi el primer capitulo, automaticamente comence con el siguiente, en este caso me esta ayudando una muy buena amiga mia que leyo el primer capitulo y le encanto tanto que ahora es una especie de beta reader para mis versiones en español e ingles, corrijiendo donde hace falta y informandome en que partes se le hace o muy rapido o muy lento, incluso que partes parecen que se desvian de la situacion que plantee (Por ejemplo, ahora con el hecho de que les dije que mi amiga me esta ayudando) . Despues de la primera semana de publicar el capitulo estuve enfermo por una semana y como no mejoraba me tuvieron que internar para unos examenes que duraron otra semana, despues de eso estuve decaido y sin ganas de moverme de mi cama como por 5 dias y despues cuando volvi a la universidad tenia una cantidad ingente de trabajos, exposicones y examenes para entregar. Asi que no tenia formade continuan el capitulo hasta que mi amiga me dio algunas ideas y las puse en practica, y el resultado, a mi en especial me encanto. Si lees el primer capitulo y luego el segundo perfecto, y si comienzas por el segundo tambien.**

 **El segundo capitulo es una especie de continuacion, pero como dice en la descricion, seran una serie de ''pequeñas historias'' (porque nada que tenga entre 3.5k y 5k palabras es pequeño) estoy escribiendo el tercer y cuarto capitulo ya, uno un especial de navidad y otro sigue tomando forma, asi que para este mes de Diciembre tendras otro mas antes del deia 24 si todo va como lo tengo planeado.**

 **Muchas gracias tambien, por sus Favorite y Follow, no pense que a las personas les gustaria, estaba un poco asustado al momento de subirlo, y eso que acabo de cumplir mis 20 años el 7 de diciembre (Yo, una persona que desarmo a un hombre con una pistola le tengo miedo a lo que diran de mi... que contrariedad XD)**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir por ahora me despido, espero poder tener el tercero listo antes de lo previsto y poder revisaro. Feliz navidad y espero que les traigan la Waifu que tanto han pedido :v . Por supuesto, mientras ella sea legal jajajajajajaja**


	3. Forgotten Void

Revisen las Notas de Autos después de los dos capítulos!

* * *

Ni yo mismo sé que hacer en esta situación.

Mi cabeza esta hecha un completo desastre.

Estoy agotado mental, física y emocionalmente.

Todos estos eventos que han ido sucediendo son simplemente demasiados, incluso llegue a pensar que podría ser un sueño, eso podría explicar muchas cosas, pero solo me estaría mintiendo a mismo.

Son las 4:00 Am, no me desperté por casualidad a esta hora. No he dormido nada en todo el día, intentando organizar todo lo que está pasando y lo que pueda pasar por mis acciones está agotándome más de lo usual.

Déjame ponerte en contexto, actualmente estamos muy cerca de las fechas de navidad, lo cual significan vacaciones, pero se acerca un día en específico que me tiene algo inquieto, un día que o podría cambiar mi rutina o mi vida completamente. Esto es solo causado por una persona, y esta persona esta igual que yo, dado que en la forma en que intento ocultar su nerviosismo y miedo al proponerme tal cosa.

El dicho ''La pluma es más fuerte que la espada'' se refiere a la cantidad de emociones, acciones y circunstancias que puede provocar unas simples palabras, dado que estas pueden producir un remolino de emociones casi incontrolables que te pueden llevar a una esperanza brillante o una desesperación oscura, darte tanto sufrimiento como excitación. Mientras que la espada solo lleva a un solo desenlace…La muerte.

Aunque las dos van casi de la mano porque con las palabras correctas puedes traer muerte a una persona o un país entero, son las palabras las que mas poder poseen. Las espadas son forjadas por personas que se especializan en la extracción, refinamiento y moldeamiento de los metales para darles una hermosa pero mortal forma, las palabras están en cada uno de nosotros y con solo un poco de conocimiento podría producir catástrofes o bendiciones.

Las personas olvidan que, para cambiar un país, solo se necesita la voluntad de un hombre.

Pero justo ahora, una mujer desestabilizo completamente mi mente, dejándola como un remolió peligroso, que si no controlo podría causar alguna desgracia. Solo se necesitaron las palabras correctas para dejarme en un estado lamentable, pero en alguna parte de mi hay una pequeña chispa de esperanza que rebosa de felicidad.

Seria una mentira decir que no me lo veía venir, era bastante estúpido pensar que no teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento hacia mí.

Pero… ¿estaría bien si lo escucho?

¿Estaría bien si doy una respuesta?

Dado mi situación la elección es la única forma en la cual puedo salir de este pozo.

Tarde o temprano tendría que elegir.

Hice que la camarilla de Hayama hiciera el papel de malos para que una simple niña pudiera salir de su zona de soledad impuesta por un grupo de mocosas engreídas y egoístas.

Reduje a un nivel humillante a Sagami para poder obligarla a asumir el rol de presidenta del Festival Cultural por no poder convencerla. Básicamente jugué con su orgullo como si fuera la cosa más normal para mí.

Invente una estúpida confesión de amor para evitar que un grupo se desintegrara por petición de los mismos integrantes, por un lado, ayuda para lograrlo y por el otro ayuda para evitarlo. Al final tuve que hacer una falsa confesión para que cumplir ambas partes.

Al final fueron decisiones que tome, decisiones difíciles que trajeron consigo una ola de emociones tanto en mi como en los que me rodeaban, y al final lo que más me afecto fueron las de ellos.

Mis decisiones son basadas en la lógica, la forma más eficiente de resolver las situaciones que se me presentan para maximizar la felicidad del individuo o individuos.

El apego a las personas es una de las mayores debilidades y virtudes del ser humano, llegando a superar adversidades estando juntos pero a veces perdiendo todo al ser abandonados.

Miura Yumiko es alguien que aprecia mucho a sus amigos y que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar al que lo necesite sin importarle ningún status social, ella siempre estará allí para ayudar en lo que pueda y lo que necesite la persona.

Esa cualidad no me desagrada, podría decirse que me gusta bastante, pero por eso mismo es que sigo pensando que ella no debería ser tan apegada a las personas, aun más al sujeto que siempre está a su lado, ya que el día que sepa la verdad será el día en que todo en lo que creía se caerá a pedazos, incluso su grupo de amigos.

Ella no es una mala mujer, su actitud de reina es para mantener a todos a raya a la hora de que intenten molestar a sus amigos. Su apariencia tampoco está nada mal, es una de las más hermosas de la preparatoria Sobu y eso lo he podido comprobar en varias formas.

Nunca nos llevamos ni bien ni mal, pero tampoco estuvimos términos neutrales, la razón es bastante simple y es que ella y yo no hablamos nunca, y las pocas veces que lo hacíamos era por que Hayama estaba con ella y necesitaba algo o quería ser el niño bueno dándonos su ayuda.

Siempre me veía como si ella estuviera en un trono de oro y diamante en la cima de la colina más alta, mientras que yo estaba en el pozo de sangre donde pertenecían los de mi especie. Al igual que ella, yo también le di un trato similar, no me quería involucrar con ella, pero siempre sus amigos nos arrastraban juntos, y era ella la que siempre me amenazaba con que si algo les pasaba a sus amigos la cabeza que rodaría seria la mía.

Pero poco a poco su carácter se ha ido suavizando poco a poco. No puedo decir con certeza desde cuando empezó a verme fijamente durante las clases, incluso Yuigahama me pregunto si le había hecho algo, pero le respondía lo mismo siempre.

'' _No hice nada, pero deberías preguntarle a ella si la ofendí en algo''_

Con el tiempo todo pasó como si fuera una película aburrida en avance rápido.

Hasta que por azares del destinos nos encontramos en un parque de camino a mi casa.

Todo lo que me conto me hizo querer colgar a Hayama de un pie por el borde de la azotea. Si aunque fuera a mí una confesión, sería más delicado que decirle que me gusta alguien más y ni siquiera hacer algo para que la persona en cuestión se lamente de haber intentado es confesión. Seré un cínico pero no un sin corazón.

Se lo que ella quiere para este 31 de diciembre, se lo que dirá, y eso me asusta.

Que una chica así vaya detrás de ti se siente como un sueño, nada se siente real.

Siento miedo de que todo sea real y no poder responder.

Siento miedo de que todo sea falso y sea una broma muy bien elaborada.

Siento miedo de que sea un sueño.

Siento miedo de todo.

Si ella llegara a pronunciar tales palabras, supongo que podría elaborar una respuesta y evitar que se lamente.

Aun así, si tal cosa llegara a suceder…

¿Podría ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida?

.

.

.

.

¿Podría dejar de pensar en forma lógica y empezar a pensar que es lo que realmente quiero sin ver a los lados?

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por una vez…podría ser realmente feliz?


	4. Golden future

Revisen las Notas de Autor después de los dos capítulos!

* * *

Sinceramente no sé qué me sucedió.

Todo fue como una marea de confusión, que me sentía agobiada por no poder poner las cosas en orden.

Quería que las cosas se aclararan para que pudiera dar una respuesta adecuada.

Al final tuve que tomar una decisión entre seguirme mintiendo para siempre o avanzar hacia un futuro más prometedora.

Se que suena como si fuera una decisión importante, algo así como si me fueran a dar un gran trabajo o una oportunidad de estudio increíble…pero no lo es.

Estoy hablando de un enamoramiento tonto de adolescente o debería decir una completa mentira.

Quiero relajarme, pero no puedo, son las 2:00 AM y no puedo dormir.

Tome una decisión drástica que parecer haber funcionado muy bien. Hasta podría decir que es cierto cuando dicen que el que arriesga gana.

Supongo que no tendrás una idea de que sucede, así que te explicare.

Desde que comencé la preparatoria estuve detrás de cierta persona, un amor a primera vista, después se fue convirtiendo en algo más grande, paso de ser simple admiración a un enamoramiento completo.

Este enamoramiento mío se debía a mi ignorancia, el no saber que pensaba realmente esta persona, y mi completa incredulidad mezclada con mi devoción por él se volvieron en su uso personal.

Mi visión estaba centrada en él y nada más que él, pero poco a poco note la distancia que el estableció entre los dos, pero mi estupidez no me dejaba verlo como algo que el hacia para que los demás no asumieran nada malo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que otra persona se metió en nuestra dinámica.

Hikigaya Hachiman, el solitario por excelencia en nuestra clase.

Durante el principio lo veía como un bicho raro, nunca nos tratamos y en algún momento note que el trato que yo le tenía a él, también me lo estaba aplicando a mí.

Nunca lo mire de otra forma, siempre por debajo de mí, yo era la que estaba en la cima y el estaba en el fondo de todo.

Mi perspectiva de el empeoraba cada vez más, con los rumores que se esparcían por toda la escuela.

Él había provocado un conflicto entre un grupo de chicas de 6to grado durante nuestro viaje a Chibamura como ayudantes de los organizadores del campamento.

Insulto a la presidenta del Festival Cultural, Minami Sagami, hasta hacerla llorar.

Se le confeso a Hina, mi mejor amiga, y fue rechazado, y lo hizo cuando Tobe reunió el coraje para hacerlo.

Todo sobre él empeoro completamente, hasta el punto que no creía que fuera tan siquiera una persona cuerda o un humano.

Pero como todo inocente, siempre la verdad sale a la luz.

El conflicto se provoco con el objetivo de que el grupo de chicas dejaran de molestar y atormentar a una niña solitaria.

Los insultos a Sagami, solo fueron para hacerla aterrizar de su nube, sin llegar a ser realmente insultos, en realidad solo le dijo las cosas como son comparándola con él, aunque creo que eso ya de por si es un insulto, para que asumiera su rol de presidenta del Festival Cultural.

La confesión a Hina fue una completamente farsa, un acto, para evitar una tensión y posible ruptura de nuestro grupo.

Detrás de cada acción hay una reacción.

Y la reacción es que él está completamente roto.

Mi indecisión llego el momento en que deje mi orgullo de lado y pedí ayuda al Club de Servicio para poder saber la Carrera que estudiaría Hayato en la Universidad, ya que me había quedado sin jugadas para saberlo.

Aunque Yukinoshita no quería ayudarme, el si lo haría. Pero solo con ver su rostro, no podías encontrar nada que fuera como dicen los rumores.

Su cara estaba neutral, esperando mi respuesta, esperando el momento indicado para empezar a actuar en mi ayuda sin ningún rastro de malicia, solo una mirada que gritaba que ayudaría a quien lo necesitara.

Pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, algo completamente diferente. Esos ojos reflejaban la necesidad que alguien lo ayudara, que el también era humano, que no era invencible y que tampoco era completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba.

Por unos breves segundos sentí una horrible presión en mi pecho, sentí empatía por su situación, estaba segura de que él sabía sobre mi situación con Hayato, y también que él había intervenido más de una vez. Porque él había pasado por lo mismo o incluso algo peor.

A pesar de su podrida actitud y apariencia espeluznante, en el fondo solo es otro mas de nosotros, pero diferente.

Sin mentiras

Sin mascaras

Sin hipocresía

Solo desea que alguien lo ayude a alcanzar lo que el más desea.

La felicidad de todos, incluyendo la suya.

Quiero ayudarlo, hacer lo mismo que él ha hecho por mí y mis amigos, dándome pequeñas pistas para que me diera cuenta de mis errores, dándome la información necesaria para poder juntar aún más a mis amigos.

Mi ayuda para él comenzó en el momento que decidí eliminar mis dudas.

Y la forma mas eficiente de ayudarlo es sacándolo de ese pozo lleno de dolor y soledad en el cual él se ha sumergido.

Esa podrida actitud la cambiare cueste lo que cueste, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo, esa es una de mis nuevas metas.

Yo seré quien lo ayude a alcanzar su mayor deseo.


	5. Preocupaciones sin sentido

**¿Es una corrección? ¿Son notas de autor? NOOOOO, Es un nuevo capítulo, SIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Explicación** **al final, no pregunten...solo gozenlo ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

La salud humana es un tema delicado a nivel mundial

Hay enfermedades mortales, aunque todas son mortales

Solo que se han ido controlando con los años. La principal enfermedad que se trata de controlar es el cáncer, células que se corrompen y se extienden en los diferentes tejidos del organismo humano, causando que se vean afectados órganos y tejidos de todo tipo. Existen todo tipo de cáncer, desde pulmones por el tabaquismo, hasta sanguíneo por problemas endógenos.

Pero también están enfermedades controladas como lo son las gripes, y de estas también existen varios tipos. En norte América tienen su tipo de gripe, una bastante fuerte que deja incapacitado hasta al mas fuerte, en América del sur o Latinoamérica existen varios tipos, desde el mas simple como serian tos, fiebre y exceso de mucosa nasal, hasta las que dejan dolor intenso en las articulaciones o hipertermia.

La forma de contraer enfermedades es bastante variada, y durante estas se pueden padecer otras mas causando un efecto en cadena que podría causar incluso la muerte si no se cuida.

Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto en este momento?

Pues veámoslo desde el punto de vista de alguien más, así podemos entenderlo bien.

* * *

Yumiko POV

Preparatoria Sobu ''12:45 PM''

Las clases de un miércoles son la cosa mas aburridamente-feliz que puedes encontrar, y la razón es que esta mitad de camino para el fin de semana. Es la hora del almuerzo y estoy hablando con mi grupo de amigos, pero hay algo que me tiene inquieta y no dejo de preocuparme.

Hikio lleva desde las clases de la mañana, acostado en su asiento.

Aunque parezca algo normal verlo dormir durante matemáticas, pero es raro no verlo moverse de su puesto a esta hora, y más siendo él el primero en irse a su lugar favorito.

No puedo ir y preguntarle, sería raro, aunque ganas de ir no me faltan.

Yui salió disparada apenas sonó la campana del almuerzo, seguro fue con Yukinoshita al club, así que perdí a mi espía para Hikio.

Le envié un mensaje en la mañana, pero no me respondió, envié otro hace no mucho y no veo que sacara su teléfono, es más, no veo que se mueva…No estará muerto ¿Verdad? Jajajaja… ¿Verdad?

¡Ah! ¡Se movió! Parece que se esta levantando para ir a algún lado. Tal vez ya vaya a su lugar.

\- ''Hikitani-kun ¿Tienes un momento?'' – Fue Hayato, llamando a Hikio, parece que necesita algo

\- ''¿Que…mierda quieres…Hayama?''- Hikio respondió, pero esa voz…no es nada normal

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien? No tienes buena cara'' – Pregunto Hayama algo preocupado, y tenía razón no tenía buen aspecto

Su voz, sonaba cansada y parecía que tenia dificultades para hablar, su cara reflejaba que no había dormido nada, y su postura sugería que apenas y podía estar de pie.

\- ''Nunca…he…tenido buena cara, idiota''- Respondió Hikio con aparente molestia

\- ''No, no, te ves mal ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?'' –

\- ''Ahh, déjame…tranqui…''- su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, y eso no era buena señal

\- ''¡Hey!, ¡Hikigaya! ¡Oye!''–

Hikio se había desplomado, como si ni siquiera tuviera la fuerza necesaria para estar consciente. Hayama lo pudo atrapar a tiempo antes de que siquiera llegara al piso.

Esto se volvió una locura, todas las cabezas pensantes de esta aula están sobre los dos polos más opuestos de esta escuela. Uno bastante preocupado y uno completamente inconsciente. Ebina no está en sus fantasías, sabe que esto es serio. Tobe ni se mueve, tampoco Ooka ni Yamato. ¡No se queden ahí parados como idiotas, hagan algo!

Veo que no hay otra alternativa.

\- ''¡Hayato! Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería'' –

\- ''Claro, tómalo por su costado'' –

\- ''Lo tengo, vamos'' -

* * *

¡Es pesado! ¡Hikio es demasiado pesado!

Parece delgado, pero es otra historia cuando lo cargas.

Al menos logramos traerlo a la enfermería.

Esto es ridículo ¿Qué diablos le pasa por la cabeza al venir a la escuela estando enfermo? ¡Es un idiota!

Al menos Hayama me ayudo a traerlo, si hubiera sido solo yo creo que todavía seguiríamos en el piso.

La enfermera nos dijo que estaba bastante mal. Fiebre a mas de 39 °C y signos de insomnio leve, Ahhh, enserio, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando al venir hoy?

Por lo que parece no podrá estar en clases el resto del día, y eso es bastante malo la verdad, al menos debería hablar con Hiratsuka-sensei para que pueda explicarles la situación a los demás profesores. Estaba dispuesta a levantarme hasta que…

\- ''Hikigaya ¿Estas despierto?'' – Hiratsuka-sensei entro a la enfermería gritando el nombre de Hikio

\- ''Shhhhhh! Baje la voz Hiratsuka-sensei, Hikio está en la cama dormido''-

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Miura? ¿Qué haces aquí?'' -Pregunto ella con evidente sorpresa por mi presencia aquí

\- ''Me quede con el mientras la enfermera fue a la sala de profesores''-

\- ''Ah! Ya veo''-

\- ''Además de que iba a buscarte''-

\- ''¿A mí?'' -

\- ''Si, la enfermera dijo que él no podía seguir en clase, así que esperaba que usted hablara con los demás profesores de las clases restantes para informales de la situación, si fuera yo no me creerían y lo mas probable es que me den un castigo por intentar mentirles''-

\- ''Por supuesto, se los hare saber, y ¿cómo sigue?'' -

\- ''Lo esperado de alguien que no ha dormido bien en varios días según el diagnóstico de la enfermera, fiebre y agotamiento físico''-

\- ''Ahhh, hablare con el cuando se reponga, y gracias por estar con él, Miura''-

\- ''No hay problema Sensei'' -

\- ''A propósito, ¿Por qué estas con él?'' -

\- ''¿EH? Ah…pues, ya que Hayato no podía quedarse aquí decidí hacerlo yo'' -

\- ''Eso ya de por si es raro ¿que estas tramando, Miura?'' -

\- ''Nada de nada Sensei jejejeje'' -

\- ''Hmm, está bien, te lo encargo, cualquier cambio avísame''-

\- ''De acuerdo''-

Uhhhh, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. Quien diría que estaría rodeada de gente demasiado perceptiva, bueno, es Sobu aquí hay mucha gente con un alto nivel intelectual, todos son conscientes de las cosas… Tobe es un caso especial.

Ahora enserio estoy bastante molesta. Nadie siquiera levanto un dedo para ayudar. Esto es ridículo, si alguien necesita ayuda se la das y ya está, no tienes que esperar a que alguien te diga que es lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

\- ''¿Porque nadie nos ayudó?'' – se preguntó a si misma la rubia

\- ''Por el hecho de que era yo quien necesitaba ayuda''-

\- ''Hikio?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!''-

\- ''Sigo cansado, pero no tanto como antes, y algo mareado'' –

\- ''Hey, no te levantes, mejor quédate acostado por ahora''-

\- ''Está bien''-

\- ''Y respondiendo tu pregunta, como ya dije, porque era yo quien necesitaba la ayuda, si hubiera sido Hayama, Ebina, Totsuka o el imbécil de Tobe posiblemente alguien hubiera ayudado. A fin de cuentas, estas viendo a un monstruo con piel humana''-

\- ''Deberías callarte de una vez''-

\- ''¿Pero, acaso es mentira lo que digo?'' -

\- ''No, pero me molesta cuando te pones por el piso''-

\- ''Sabes que así soy, además es la realidad''-

\- ''Lo sé, pero igual me molesta''-

Era comprensible que así fuera, Hikigaya no era la persona mas querida en la preparatoria, los encargos al Club de Servicio que han dado de que hablar han sido mas negativos hacia él que a los otros dos miembros, aunque la tormenta de odio hacia Hikigaya ha disminuido considerablemente con ayuda de ciertas personas y/o situaciones.

No es que le importara las miradas que se le daba de vez en cuando, lo que si era molesto era ser receptor de cualquier tipo de atención, para él, eso era molesto, ya que si quería hacer algo siempre atraería una o unas cuantas miradas. Y ni hablar de los rumores, eso ya es la guinda sobre el pastel.

Rumores de adolescentes hormonados que al más mínimo chisme crean una ola de susurros que en lugar de perderse en la nada, perduran un largo periodo de tiempo. Son como periodistas hambrientos de cualquier palabra o cualquier sonido que puedan usar para sacar dinero, pero en este caso, para lograr sacar la verdad o volver loco a un loco.

\- ''Yumiko, necesito un favor''- él la llamo, aun estando acostado en la cama de la enfermería

\- ''Hm~ que necesitas'' – Ella le responde, ahora suavizando su carácter, ya que no era común que Hikigaya necesitara ayuda en algo, aunque en su estado actual era mas que probable que fuera posible

\- ''Acércate que no quiero gritar''- él le pide

\- ''Eres un vago sin remedio'' – Ella responde, levantándose de la silla y caminando a donde esta él acostado

\- ''Bien, que mffhh''- Ella preguntó, pero fue bloqueada por una acción simple pero efectiva

No era común que el hiciera algún movimiento, las probabilidades eran pequeñas, pero actualmente parece que esa probabilidad estaba siento aplicada y acertó. Sus manos moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido hacia ella pudieron sujetarla con la mayor delicadeza posible, con una mano tomándola por la cintura y la otra por el cuello de la camisa, cerca del listón. Sus besos siguen siendo la cosa mas rápida, feroz y brutal, pero también dando esa sensación de calidez y ternura que sigue presente desde el primero de los dos.

Con sus manos sobre él, intentando no golpearlo accidentalmente, ella se sostenía como podía, pero _eso_ sigue pasando. Sus brazos se sienten débiles y sus piernas amenazan con ceder a la gravedad obligándola a caer; su cabeza se siente ligera como si todo a su alrededor no fuera algo importante de procesar para su cerebro, solo centrándose en su acción actual.

Sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro, con solo la separación de la tela de sus uniformes y la sabana de la cama; sus besos suben de tono, haciendo de esta una batalla por ver quien aguanta mas tiempo, otra cosa que era rara de ver. Aprovechando la situación actual de que todos están en clases y la enfermera no ha llegado todavía, Hikigaya toma esta decisión, la decisión-acción capaz de someter a una feroz reina. A él tampoco le molestaba, pero no le gustaba darle un tono tan picante a algo que era solamente para ablandar un poco su carácter.

Continuaron por varios minutos y ninguno cedía, pero Hikigaya tenia que detenerse, si seguía así las cosas podrían acabar de una forma un tanto comprometedora. Con esfuerzo detiene su disputa sin palabras con Miura, la chica está completamente embelesada y probablemente haya dejado su interruptor encendido, solo espera que ese probablemente sea un no.

Jadeando pesadamente, los dos se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos y ninguno vacila, dejando rastros de su encuentro a vista de cualquier transeúnte inoportuno. Estos momentos en donde ninguno hace nada, donde solo se conforman con la presencia y las miradas entre ellos dos, lo consideran uno de las mejores cosas que hacen.

\- ''¿Ahora ya estas más tranquila?'' – él pregunto, queriendo confirmar sus esfuerzos para calmar a esta feroz reina

\- ''Imbécil'' – ella respondió, aun agitada por su intercambio no verbal

\- ''Uno muy grande'' – afirmo él, con una sonrisa descarada

Para los dos, un tiempo a solas vale oro, el tiempo que no están juntos en la escuela lo gastan en estos pequeños momentos tan privados como la situación se los permita. Hikigaya sabe que por los momentos no puede gritar a los cuatro vientos que ha logrado algo casi imposible, que las probabilidades de que ocurriera eran menos de 1%, posiblemente las decimas serian mas precisas para eso, pero por ahora estaba tranquilo y a gusto con su actual estado. Miura era igual, quería que esto durara el mayor tiempo posible, sabia que si contaba esta situación mas de uno no le creería, lo tomarían por una broma, y sabia que sus amigos necesitaban tiempo para poder aceptarlo, pero lo harían, al menos en el caso de Yui y Ebina, aunque sería algo difícil en el caso de la primera.

\- ''¿Deberíamos irnos? te acompañare a tu casa'' – ella le pregunta

\- ''Esperemos un poco más, todavía no estoy, aunque sea en condiciones óptimas para caminar'' – él le responde con sinceridad, aunque ganas de irse no le faltaban

-''A todo esto ¿Por qué tienes insomnio?'' – ella pregunta preocupada y curiosa por la causa de este problema

\- ''No lo sé, me despierto entre las 12:30 y las 2 de la mañana, y no puedo volver a dormir'' – el responde

\- ''Hmmm, algo puede estar pasando, tal vez…''- ella reflexiona sobre la causa, pero fue interrumpida por algo

Se escucha que la puerta de la enfermería se abre seguido de varios pares de pasos. En una reacción casi gatuna, Miura salta de la cama y se sienta en la silla junto a la cama, arreglándose también el cabello y el cuello junto al listón. Pareciera que nunca hubiera pasado nada en ese lugar.

\- ''¡Hikki! ¡¿Como te sientes?! ¡AH! ¡YUMIKO!'' -

\- ''No grites en la enfermería Yuigahama-san, Ara, Miura-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?'' -

\- ''Buenas tarde para ti también Yukinoshita, y para responder a tu pregunta, estoy vigilando al idiota que esta actualmente en la cama evitando que haga una estupidez''-

\- ''¡Oi!, ¿a quién llamas idiota?'' -

\- ''No sé, ¿será el que vino a clases estando enfermo y se desplomo en el piso?'' -

\- ''Hugh''-

\- ''Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que sucedió, de todas formas, ¿se podría saber las razones por las que viniste en tu estado a la escuela?'' -

\- ''Qué otra cosa voy a hacer, no he podido dormir bien, y cuando lo intento solo no puedo''-

\- ''Podría ser que tu cerebro ya llego a su límite, ¿algo que te preocupe últimamente, aparte de tu incapacidad para socializar adecuadamente?'' -

\- ''U-Uhh, n-nada de eso, ni yo sé que pasa''- el respondió, pero había duda en su respuesta

\- ''Hmmm, bueno, le recomiendo que descanse lo suficiente, no puedo tener a mis compañeros de trabajo en malas condiciones, nos vemos después Hikigaya-kun''-

\- ''Descansa Hikki, no te esfuerces, y gracias por vigilarlo Yumiko''-

Tras su intercambio de palabras, Yuigahama y Yukinoshita abandonaron la sala de enfermería, dejando solos otra vez a Hikigaya y Miura.

\- ''Pffff Jajajajajajajajajaja''-

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te volviste loco?'' -

\- ''Jajajajaja no, pero ese salto que pegaste fue genial, parecías un gato, un lindo gato dorado''-

\- ''N-no digas cosas así de la nada''-

Era evidente que esto tomo por sorpresa a Yumiko, ya que nunca había oído reír a Hachiman, era la primera vez que escuchaba una risa llena de tanta alegría. No pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa se plasmara en su cara al presenciar tal acontecimiento. Parece que hoy estaba lleno de muchas primeras veces.

\- ''Bueno, supongo que ya estas mejor, será mejor que descanses en tu casa en lugar de la enfermería''-

\- ''Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, entonces iré por mis cosas, es mejor hacerlo ahora para poder llegar rápido''-

\- ''Espera aquí, iré por mis cosas y de paso las tuyas también''-

\- ''Eh? ¿Tus cosas?'' -

\- ''¿Enserio pensaste que te dejaría irte solo? no estas completamente recuperado, será mejor que te acompañe, además, no es la primera vez que voy a tu casa''-

\- ''¿Y las clases?'' -

\- ''Hablare con Hiratsuka-sensei para que me ayude en eso''-

\- ''Oye, no es necesario…''-

\- ''Te acompañare y no quiero excusas, Hikio''-

\- ''Ahh~ está bien, te espero''-

\- ''Buen chico''-

* * *

Convencer a Hiratsuka no fue difícil, solo se necesitaba a un desvalido solitario y una mirada de cachorro de una rubia, y ¡Boom! Tenias el permiso de una profesora de alta confianza para poder dejar la escuela antes de tiempo. Claro que esto les valió varias dudas sobre esto, pero viendo el estado y la declaración por parte de varias personas sobre lo sucedido, optaron por dejarlo ir antes de que ocurra otra vez.

Caminando hacia la casa del solitario, los dos no hablan, solo avanzan a su destino, no hay mucho que decir, de todas formas, ese silencio es bastante cómodo, solo sintiendo la presencia de los dos.

Como todavía estaba cansado, apenas y caminaba a su ritmo normal, y para evitar cualquier inconveniente, ella tiene un firme agarre en su brazo, manteniéndolo lo mas junto posible y evitar una caída, aunque no es la única razón para hacerlo. Mientras tanto el solo la deja, fue repentino su agarre, pero ya estaba mas o menos acostumbrado a sus ataques de contacto físico, no era nada nuevo esto, aunque de todas formas toda se sentía un poco reacio al toque.

Su caminata era cómoda, pero había algo que todavía rondaba la mente de Yumiko, y eso la inquietaba un poco.

Su mente no dejaba de repetir las mismas preguntas.

¿Por qué vino a la escuela estando en ese estado?

¿Por qué tiene insomnio?

¿Por qué dudo cuando Yukinoshita le pregunto la razón de su falta de sueño?

Ella necesitaba respuestas, y por el bien de su salud física y mental, haría lo necesario para sacarle esa información. Lo que sea necesario.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Hikigaya. Esta no era la primera vez que ella venia, ya han sido varias veces y ya sentía que era como su segunda casa. Se llevaba muy bien con la hermana menor del solitario y a veces salían ellas dos juntas. Pero ahora al venir tan temprano a casa no había nadie, así que solo estaban ellos dos solos, y era perfecto para que Yumiko le sacara la verdad de su falta de sueño.

Abriendo la puerta, dejando sus zapatos y dirigiéndose a la sala, Yumiko coloco a Hikigaya en el sofá, parece realmente cansado, su fiebre desapareció y había recuperado algo de energía aparentemente, pero todavía continuaba un poco de dolor de cabeza y dolor articular, eso era lo normal en una persona con falta de sueño, pero también había algo más, y sabía bien que era.

\- ''Ne, Hikio''- Ella lo llama y el responde

\- ''¿Hmm?''-

\- ''¿De verdad no sabes porque tienes insomnio?'' - Ella le pregunta, y nota una ligera reacción

\- ''Para nada''-

En este punto, ya se estaba irritando de la mentira, ella sabia que era una mentira, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba, mala suerte para el que le haya enseñado eso.

\- ''Recuerdas lo que no me gusta en las personas, ¿verdad?'' -

\- ''C-claro, que no sean sinceras''-

\- ''Que bueno que lo recuerdes''-

\- ''Ahora dime la verdad''- Ella le exige con un tono de voz dominante – ''Dime porque tienes problemas de sueño''-

Podría ser por la falta de sueño, pero, ella noto algo, y este cualquiera lo podría ver si tuviera un par de ojos. Ella vea esos ojos de pez muerto desprender miedo, miedo en estado casi puro. Esta vista la hizo estremecerse, ella recordaba que nada lo asustaba, de hecho, era la persona mas fuerte emocionalmente que conocía, nunca derramo una lagrima, nunca grito por rabia, nunca dejaba que sus emociones se desbordaran y perdieran el control, pero ahora algo pasaba y lo tenía demasiado vulnerable.

\- ''Pe-perdón, no quería hacer eso, solo que, siento que me estas mintiendo, enserio estoy preocupada por todo esto, fue un gran susto en el aula y quería saber si podría evitar que volviera a pasar sabiendo la razón''- Ella se disculpó, no pensaba que eso lo iba a llevar a tal extremo

Un silencio se planto entre los dos, este era bastante incomodo en comparación con el que tenían cuando venían a casa, se sentía el miedo y la desesperación en el aire, y no eran de ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra por minutos, hasta que Hikigaya si lo hizo…

\- ''Enserio lo siento, no quería preocupar a nadie con mis problemas, aunque eso te involucre a ti''- él dijo, ganándose una mirada llena de duda y curiosidad por esa última parte

\- ''No me molesta. Esto no me molesta para nada, a fin de cuentas, te lo dije ¿no?''-

\- ''¿Me dijiste que?'' -

\- ''Por dios, Hikio, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras''-

\- ''Perdón, no estoy al cien por ciento todavía''-

\- ''Ya basta de disculpas''-

\- ''Lo volveré a repetir y no quiero que se te olvide, ¡¿Oíste?!''- Ella le demando, ganándose un asentimiento excesivamente rápido pero aceptable de él –''Te lo dije hace un mes, tu y yo ahora estamos en algo que no solo requiere el cariño mutuo, sino también confianza, responsabilidad y tolerancia. Con esto ultimo no te digo que me aguantes cada berrinche como si no fuera nada, me refiero a que aguantemos lo que podamos con los problemas del otro. Se que tienes una carga pesada, al menos permíteme cargar con ella también, ya no tienes que estar solo en esto, yo te seguiré a donde haga falta, y espero que tú también lo hagas. Por eso te lo dije, entre tu y yo, compartimos nuestras responsabilidades y cargas, así que, puedes confiar plenamente en mí, eso es un hecho que no cambiara nunca. No te voy a abandonar, nunca''-

Otro silencio reino entre ellos, pero este, lejos de ser incomodo, se notaba que se necesitaba para procesar todo esto. Hikigaya estaba aturdido por todo esto, sentía que no confió lo suficiente en ella, y al final, en lugar de no preocuparla, solo lo empeoro. Con su cara baja y la vista en el sofá entre los dos, medito sobre todo lo dicho, y en verdad, el parecía un completo imbécil por tal espectáculo que la hizo presenciar. Levanto su cara y la miro fijamente, haciéndola estremecer, pero no por el miedo en sus ojos, ese ya se había desvanecido, ahora solo había una mirada seria, que lentamente cambio a una sonrisa temblorosa. Una sonrisa que le decía que no quería preocuparla más, pero seguía siendo difícil demostrarlo.

\- ''Lamento el haberte preocupado, Yumiko''-

\- ''Ya te dije, basta de disculpas''-

\- ''No, es necesaria, hice algo estúpido, y me estoy disculpando por ello''-

\- ''Enserio, a veces me da miedo que vayas a hacer con lo que te he enseñado. Pero si, había una razón por la cual no podía dormir bien, la supe al segundo día de todo''- Él explica haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara y se sentara, generando una reacción de la rubia la cual fue acercarse a él rápidamente y realizando lo que se le indico – ''Todo esto es porque estaba preocupado. Preocupado de que esto no fuera real y sea una mera broma muy bien elaborada. Mis pensamientos solo daban vueltas y vueltas sobre si era real o no, he inconscientemente esa preocupación se convirtió en miedo, miedo de que se volviera real, y ese miedo se quedo incrustado en mi mente, trate de eliminarla, pero no pude. La razón por la que fui hoy, fue para eliminar esa duda, y la única forma de hacerlo era preguntártelo a ti, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me di cuenta de que había dejado mi teléfono en mi habitación y no podía pedirte que nos viéramos más tarde''-

\- '' _Entonces es por eso que no me respondía''_ \- ella pensó, recordando lo sucedido

\- ''Me quedé en mi asiento porque me empecé a sentir mal, así que iba a ir a la enfermería por lo menos, pero Hayama llego y mi frustración apareció por el mero hecho de que necesitaba algo, pero al final solo me vi patético''-

\- ''Pero ahora, sé que esto no es mentira, por eso hice lo que hice en la enfermería, quería estar seguro de esto, al final, era mi inseguridad la que hablaba. Pero ya no está, gracias a ti''-

Ahora era el turno de ella para estar sorprendida. Ahora sabía cuál era la razón, no se sentía mal por ello, de hecho, ya se podía imaginar que era eso, sabiendo como fue su pasado, no seria de extrañar que cuando algo muy bueno le pase en su vida, dudara de si es real o no, es un mecanismo de defensa para el ser humano, el dudar por muy bueno que sea dependiendo de la experiencia vivida por la persona.

Y ahora que sabia la razón de ello, no iba a dudar en demostrarle cuan real era esto.

Nada la detenía, estaba a pocos centímetros de él, así que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Sin perder un segundo, se lanzó contra él, atrapándolo en un abrazo que los hizo caerse en el sofá. Sin resistencia alguna de su parte, parecía que no le importaba y lo estaba disfrutando, el simple hecho de tenerla a ella tan cerca, pero algo le llamo la atención, y es que su respiración se hizo regular, casi como…

\- ''¿Eh? ¿Se durmió?''-

Y así fue, Hikigaya se había quedado completamente dormido, y no era para menos, ya que sientio que una carga pesada se levantaba de sus hombros dejándolo bastante tranquilo consigo mismo, y combinado con su falta de sueño lo dejaron fuera de combate. Yumiko estaba un poco perpleja, pero lo dejo pasar ya que ella también estaba cansada, de hecho, solo eran las 2:40pm, todavía faltaba tiempo para que las clases terminaran y Komachi regresara a casa, así que ella se decidió y se quedó con él en el sofá, y fue, al igual que él, vencida por el sueño y quedo dormida, junto a él, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mostrando que estaba feliz con el resultado.

* * *

Para Komachi, llegar a casa a la misma hora después de clases era algo normal, de vez en cuando, se desviaba de su ruta por ocio propio o por alguna amiga que la invitaba a pasar el rato. Pero casi siempre llegaba a la misma hora después de clases, y en el transcurso del viaje revisaba que era lo que necesitaba, y si estaba con ganas de ir o no a la tienda, y cuando no lo estaba llamaba a su hermano. Pero había algo raro, y era que el hoy no respondía ni los mensajes y llamadas, lo cual la incitaba a llegar a casa antes de tiempo para verificar si todo estaba en orden.

Volviendo unos meses atrás, en uno de sus tantos regresos antes de tiempo, se había encontrado con alguien mas aparte de su hermano. Miura Yumiko se encontraba en la sala de estar, fue una sorpresa la primea vez que se encontraron en su casa, ya que no creía posible que ella estuviera allí, y menos por obra de su hermano, pero al final fue todo como ella lo había pensado. No todos los días su hermano llevaba a alguien a su casa y menos a una mujer, así que fue algo impactante para la pequeña hermana hiperactiva. Ella podría jurar que en algún momento su hermano traería a Yuigahama Yui y Yukinoshita Yukino, o en su defecto, a Isshiki Iroha, pero nunca pensó que traería a Miura Yumiko, ni en los sueños más salvajes.

Después de su shock inicial por la presencia de la hermosa rubia, procedió a pedirle a su hermano una explicación de la actual situación. Aunque Hachiman estaba un tanto impactado por su llegada antes de tiempo, no negó nada y explico cada detalle, desde el momento en que todo empezó a cambiar. Cabe destacar que Komachi estaba sorprendida, pero a medida que Hachiman explicaba poco a poco su cara comenzó a cambiar a una sonrisa completa, ya que todas sus acciones eran propias de él, así era su hermano, a fin de cuentas.

Después de toda esa sorpresa y explicación, Miura iba mas y mas seguido a su casa y ellas dos pasaban un buen rato juntas, inclusive ha llegado a quedarse uno que otro día. Había una buena relación entre ellas, incluso se enviaban mensajes regularmente, por eso le pareció extraño que ella no respondiera hoy cuando le pregunto si su hermano estaba en clases. Debido a esto, quería llegar antes de tiempo a casa para poder verificar algo.

Pero con la escena que tiene ante sus ojos, supuso que ya sabía la razón de la falta de respuestas por mensaje. Sabia la desconfianza que tenia su hermano en cuanto a las relaciones de las personas, aunque se ha atenuado un poco, todavía estaban presentes como viejas heridas que no desaparecen, solo se cicatrizan y dejan de doler un poco.

Así que ver a su hermano, con una cara tan pacifica, con los brazos alrededor de Yumiko, y también dormido, era algo reconfortante.

Dándose cuenta de la presencia de Komachi, Miura pone su dedo índice al frente de sus labios, indicando que no haga mucho ruido, a lo cual ella asiente de forma afirmativa dándole a entender que capto el mensaje.

Mientras se mueve en la sala de estar, observa a su hermano, y esa pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en su cara dormida.

Dándole a Komachi un pensamiento que estaba guardando para el momento indicado.

- _''Parece que al final encontraste tu pequeño paraíso de felicidad, Onii-chan''_ -

* * *

5 MESES! 5 MESES ME TARDE EN HACER UN CAPÍTULO

Me convertí en lo que jure destruir .-. (Los escritores que dejan mucho tiempo sus historias)

Pero ahora los comprendo mejor .w.

Toda esta espera es por solo una cosa...Universidad. Si, mi universidad me ha estado exprimiendo como si de una naranja me tratara.

Como saben, estudió enfermería, entonces en esta carrera se aplican pasantías por hospitales y clínicas, y esas pasantías me dejaban era molido como café (que curiosamente me ha salvado más de una vez) asi que poco tiempo tenia para escribir.

Pero lo intente y me resulto en el capitulo 5, pero ojo, no es este, porque este capitulo iba a ser el 6, pero como el 5 no me termino de gustar del todo, lo deje en stand by para arreglarlo despues, y este salio del mas alla. Este capitulo lo termine hace como 1 mes, si lo siento :c pero no me terminaban de gustar unas cosas y poco a poco las estaba terminando, pero actualmente tenemos un problema gigantesco con nuestra profesora de Materno-infantil (que es la materia de las pasantías) y me esta llenando de estrés y me estoy enfermando bastante.

Ya para la próxima semana terminamos, y espero que el mes que tenga de vacaciones me de tiempo para hacer por lo menos 2 capitulos de por lo menos 7 mil palabras

Así que, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque salio de la nada hace como un mes JE JE :v


End file.
